Falling
by SaneTwin1-2
Summary: Alice has visions of Bella as a human and she is tortured by the visions. Okay so the summery sucks but please give it a chance. I would love reviews, it always helps! ;


**Everyone is human in this, it's a one-shot, and I think its…interesting? Please tell me if it's okay.**

**Alice has visions as a human of Bella Swan, and continues…**

**Please Read and Review. **

Rain poured down on helpless souls on the street, hearts on thier sleeves as they roam the quite world of the night. The wind whispered calming words into the stormy night; the world keeping a state of calm through the chaos of the storm, the only noise was the soft roaring of cars passing by while rain splashes across the ground. Rain strikes each soaking body that walks with quickened steps, quietly getting to their homes as they shoot anxious glances to the dark shadows that cast worries in their minds.

No one pays much mind to me, my heart ripped to shreds as I lie on the ground, leaning against the wet building, rain dripping without mercy down on my tear-stricken face. Silky feathery hair clinging desperately to each tight cheek, the onyx hair shining in the dark mist that seems to grip a hold of me; tears running down my cheek, unnoticed by the storm that raged with out a care. The rain rips through me, each pellet of cold icy liquid reaches my quivering heart, but my mind is elsewhere, lost in another world that would never come true. My aching, delicate shoulders shaking as my head lent down to rest heavily on crossed arms, attempting to get some peace.

Without hesitation my cold shaking fingers reach down to grasp the smooth glass bottle, the liquid sloshing quietly inside as I let the mouth of the bottle rest on my lips, the alcohol licking at my lips as I took a sip of the cool burning liquid. Each sip made my mouth feel on fire as knives ran down my throat, the burning seeping down to rest heavily on my chest. My head shakes as a loud groan disengages itself from my snarled lips, finding itself out into the open air. I shake my head, disgusted at the heavy taste that stings my mouth yet unable to stop myself from taking another drowning gulp, the thick alcohol bringing an artificial calming warmth to pool in my chest, letting my tired mind drift into oblivion.

A small choking cry fell from my lips, getting lost in the storm that raged around me, my shoulders shaking with sobs that go unnoticed by the people walking by. Im just too tired, my mind aching as my heart beats regrettably, unable to stop itself from living. Her face still burns in my mind, my brain refusing to give up the small part of imagination that has kept my tormented heart alive.

Warm chocolate eyes look at me with loving emotions swirling in the depth of the chocolate gaze, small flecks of a dark hazel jump out from within the chocolate. The warm melting eyes hiding underneath the heavy eyelashes create a sense of depth to her chocolate eyes, always watching me with such sweet tenderness, glowing underneath the dark curtain of her silky locks of hair. Silky chestnut locks curve around her face and landing lightly on her lower back, the light always finding a way to make the dark brown shine with a heavenly glow. Rosebud lips part to show shining white teeth, each pair of glimmering bone shine in the sun to create a loving smile, her lips always pulled into a light smile, a smile meant for me. Creamy soft skin, warm and delightful as her lean body seems to fit perfectly next to mine, her arms draped around my shoulders like two missing pieces. Delicate cheekbones help shape her soft heart-shaped face, her eyes always lighting up with strong smoldering emotions that burn for only me as her lips move to tell me so.

Bella Swan, the woman im unconditionally, irrevocably, and irrationally in love with, is just a figment of my imagination.

She comes into my mind at night, filling me with the lost love that I had searched for my entire life, only to wake up alone, ripped from the love that had grown in my heart.

Never in my life had I experienced such tender love and heart wrenching pain at the same time. My entire life swelled with mediocrity, nothing stood out for me, tender love was something my heart never experienced, while the heart breaking pain never occurred because their was never joy to create pain. How can light exist if thier is no shadow or darkness to co-exist with the other, the light would just become normal, nothing reaching past normalcy. My parents would come home from their jobs, walking past me every morning and every night. I would see numerous babysitters but my father's face looked unfamiliar to me as my mother drowned under bottles of alcohol to hide her shame and misery. I brushed past life, being nothing but mediocre, never good enough for the next level, being nothing and meaning nothing.

Every morning I woke up with an empty bed; go through the day, invisible, just a shadow to the people around me, brushing against the lives that seem to know how to live. Apparently, they got the manual to have a successful life; God gave them a key to success while I stand alone in failure and misery. I go through the day, finding nothing to tie me down, nothing to keep me alive. Just trying to find away to make another day go by. So my psycho mind decided to create Bella Swan, a random woman who popped into my dream one night, knocking into me and keeping my mind in a state of bliss, locked in my own imagination where I am loved, where my days are filled with sweet words and loving talks. It was there when I felt special, where someone whispered to me sweet loving words and told me that I, Alice, was special.

Then when the hours pass I would wake up alone, in a bed where Bella once lied down next to me, now contains no one but my shaking body, now cold with the lack of warmth.

Every morning I wake up expecting a certain brunette next to me, only to find again that my world in night has disappeared, leaving me once more in the harsh reality.

I am tired of the false security, of the false love that surrounded me, im tired of something that I cannot hold onto, just a figment of my imagination. I am tired of crying tears for a love that doesn't exist, im tired, so very heartbroken for my brain allowing this to go on to far, to a point where I watched Bella fall to one knee, a dazzling ring in a box. I cried with joyful tears as my heart swelled with love, jerking me awake so I could be slapped with the harsh reality of life, of loneliness, and the fact that I did not want anyone else but Bella Swan…who did not exist.

I closed my eyes briefly, rubbing my shaking fingers against the icy eyelids, now coated with icy rain, my vision long since clear. My heart clenched in pain as the familiar sensation came to my mind, pulling me down into a blissful mirage of happiness.

_The night sky lit with dazzling stars, shining brightly as the night surrounded each small glow with inky darkness. I sat alone in the night, my body resting on a small wooden bench, the wood old and tired from the years of whether, now cracking from time as it survived through the painful years. I let out a shaky breath, the cool night leaking through the light sweater, biting at my unexpected skin, seeping down to shiver through my bones. _

"_Hey honey." My head snapped toward the direction of the warm breath that had brushed past my ear, warming my cold, aching body. I could not resist the smile that tugged on my lips as my heart fluttered helplessly in my chest, still not grasping the fact that this angel was mine. She stood behind me, looking out at the beautiful scenery before us, the ocean crashing against the cliff mercilessly, clambering up the rough rocks to reach the soft silky grass. Leaning down, she laid her head down by my shoulder, nuzzling her head into my neck as her lips brush past my increasing pulse. Warm arms wrapped around my neck as her smooth fingers brushed away the pain resting on my shoulders, soothing my aching heart. My heart was fluttering helplessly in my chest, my stomach trying to restrain the wild butterflies roaring through me. _

_Silky soft locks of chestnut hair tickle my nose as she shook her head, the soft feather hair flying about shining in the milky moonlight. Her soft creamy skin brushed against my cold skin, leaving its own warmth to me as my cold fingers greedily grip at her neck, loving the warmth it provides to my fingers that froze in the merciless night._

_I let my head lie down, my lips brushing her ear as Bella shivered slightly. We lied down in the silence, listing to the quite music of our hearts and the shallow breathing of each body. Yet through this perfect moment my head returned to the painful moment it was in before, my heart clenching with the fear that had tore through it earlier that night. _

"_Why do you love me Bella?" The question burned on my tongue afterwards, letting the awful taste of the question slide heavily down through my throat. Bella jerked away quickly, her head snapping in my direction as an incredulous look slapped across her face. Her wide chocolate eyes melted with confusion and pain, hurt by the question that continues to burn my tongue as it leaves a thick layer of acid through out my body. I turned my body toward her, my arms reaching out to her, needing to feel the warmth and love that she constantly provides. Constantly gives me the love that truly doesn't belong to me. _

_Bella shook her head, giving me a slight glare before landing softly next to me on the bench. I looked down, shame flaring to life inside as tears ran down my cheeks. I was about to turn back to the ocean when warm hands wrapped around my stomach, pulling me onto a soft and comforting lap. I looked up hesitantly, biting my lip nervously as my eyes found Bella's beautiful face. There was no anger hidden in her face, just soft compassion and the tender love that I have seen since the very night I saw her. Her arms pushed my head into her neck as she held onto me firmly, soothing circles being drawn on my back as she waited patiently. I bit back the inevitable, until she laid a loving kiss on my hair, soft words whispering into my ear. _

"_I love you because you are a beautiful, amazing, kind and loving woman, gifted with a kind heart. You stand out from everyone else because of the emotions you display, wearing a strong smile even when you want cry in the inside. You are what keeps me strong when my life seems to crumble to pieces, always the first one to sacrifice something to keep another happy. I love the way you smile, the way your eyes light up with the strong swirling emotions in your heart, or the way you are kind of a crazy shopoholic." I laughed shakily into her neck, tears rolling down my cheeks as she continued to rub my back lovingly. She hummed lightly in my ear, calming my racing heart and loosening the hard knots in my stomach. "I love those large beautiful ocean eyes of yours, the soft feathery hair that only your pixie face could pull off. I love the dainty way your nose points out, or the bright smile that could shame the sun. I love you for all that you are and everything that makes you, you. Cheesy as it is, I fell for you the very night I looked at you."_

_I looked up incredulously, shock clear in my face, she laughed lightly at my expression kissing me lightly on the nose. _

"_But…Bella I was a bloody mess…" She nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss me again. _

"_Hmm, yes, but I fell hard." I laughed lightly, nuzzling my head into her neck, wrapping my arms around her tightly, preparing to never let go. _

"_So did I…in more ways then one."_

A broken scream seemed to fill the night, my voice shaking in the pain of what was never to happen, destined to only wish for something so impossible. I feel so helpless, so hopeless and useless; to fall in love with something that does not exist, just existed in my dreams to taunt my sanity. I let my head fall down to cry uselessly into my arms, the alcohol leaving sharp pains to pinch into my chest, the warmth leaving quickly as my head started to spin. My fingers grasped the cold glass, yearning to grasp warm fingers that could entwine perfectly with my own. Warmth and love that only exists in a crazed mind, locked only in my dreams. I looked down through the hazy tears, anger starting to spike through my chest, I pulled the cold burning liquid to my lips. Each gulp brought a wave of disgust as my tongue rejected the harsh taste, the burning bringing nothing but more pain in my chest. The warmth of a burning alcohol even left me, leaving me in the middle of a cold storm, my fingers frozen with the harsh wind as my mind throbbed in pain.

The last of the acid drink poured down my throat, my heart belonging to my imagination, my head throbbing as my fingers lost all feeling. Through the heavy haze, I felt my mind start pounding as ideas whipped through my mind, plaguing what was left with my sanity.

My heart lay uncaring in my chest, left broken and numb, defeat beating through the large organ as my blood ran cold.

My heart barely belonged to me anymore, it lay in the hands of someone else who could never hold it.

So why am I here? Why do I live through the days with nothing to live for, nothing but useless dreams.

My body quivered with the harsh realization, the pain of the truth lying heavily on my chest, my heart refusing to grief for anything other than the pain of losing a love. My knees jerked, bringing my back to rub roughly against the wall, cutting my limp shirt, leaving small branches of blood to seep through my shirt. I walked through the dark stormy night, my knees quivering with the excitement of leaving, to release the pain of life from my weathered body. My feet climbed numbly up stairs, each step echoing through out the night, the quite darkness soothing my stomach as my heart prepares to die, to collapse under itself and return to nothingness. The bottle crashed from the tall building, the remaining alcohol spilling on the ground far from my feet, my toes peeking over the edge, surprisingly unafraid of the pain and unknown that would soon swallow me whole.

One last deep breath filled my lungs, expanding the organ with the oxygen that swirls through my bloodstream, to transfer through each quivering muscle; passing along its chemicals to each cell in my body. My muscles stretched over my smooth ivory bones, gliding and stretching to prepare for death, engraving the feeling of life in my brain before my mind shuts off, as my eyes will glaze with death. I looked down, a smile on my shivering lips, my foot lifting from the ground to test the windy breath of air that whips around my body, whispering silently in the roaring storm. The ground was far away, tiled cement looking up at me from the building, staring at the eyes of the dead. I am truly dead, for my heart no longer beats for me; it beats for another, who remains in the mist of nothingness. Why live if nothing should matter to you, the taste of food long since actually filling my tongue with flavor, the air bringing nothing but unwanted life, muscles constricting and tightening from pain, my eyes glued to just an idea.

A name whispered through my lips before I stepped off, falling gracefully through the night, falling to the ground, falling out of life. Falling seemed to be the only thing my body knew how to do, falling in love or falling from reality. Though falling never caused me pain, it was when I hit the bottom that causes all this grief and heartbreak, landing in reality from my dream, or the pain that will shoot through my body when I land on the upcoming ground.

I just closed my eyes, smiling as the wind went through my hair as my arms lay flaying in the air, ready for the impact.

_Bella's Pov_

My tired eyes looked at my rainy surroundings, lost in the chaos that seemed to roar through the small town, the small pellets of rain whipping through my soft skin. My hair lay damp against my skin, clinging tightly to my face as my teeth chattered, losing all of the warmth that had been safe in my jacket. My fingers twitched with the bitter coldness, bringing my jacket closer against my body, tightening its hold on my wet shivering body. Why did I decide to walk out in the middle of the night in the pouring rain? Well that question will continue to lay unanswered because even I am without an answer.

I shook my head with the confusion that meddled in my mind, swirling behind my eyes and leaving my vision in a confused haze. I had felt my heart clench with pain, twisting inside, so sharp and painful that I had quickly tried to escape the closing rooms that surrounded me, the suffocating bodies that lay close to me. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, falling in the heavy wind that swept my breath away, winding its cold clutch around my body, trying to steal the warmth that had escaped me when I ran out of the house.

I kicked at the ground, my heart still twisting and beating in strange rhythms, my fingers clutched at nothing as pain shot through my limbs.

A strangled scream filled the night causing my head to snap up, my hair flying in the wind to create a curtain around my face. The soft wet hair blocked out my vision as my ears filled with the voice, light like wind chimes yet heavy with pain and torment. My heart fluttered uselessly at this girl's pain, unable to see through the heavy rain that seemed to mist through the night, leaving me blind as my panic started to arise. A heavy thump followed by a sickening crack shot through the air as my body froze, fear and confusion filling my bloodstream, exhaling soft pants of breath. My legs started to move, muscles moving without a command from my brain, following blindly through the night, aimlessly guessing where the pained girl will lay.

It was then when my eyes rested on a small figure on the ground, her body lying twisted, as bones seemed to protrude from areas on her skin, her head lying in a small halo of crimson, her arms lying in unnatural ways as she stared without seeing into the night. A gasp escaped my lips as I ran to her side, my legs feeling heavy with fear, afraid that I might be to late, fear of what I might see, and fear for the girl's life that trickled through her fingers. My knee's shook as I looked down, my eyes eating in the sight of the broken girl on the floor, my heart stopping with a mixture of confusing emotions.

The woman on the ground lay in a puddle of her own blood; bones broken gaped out of large wounds as her ocean blue eyes swirled with mist and a heavy haze. The woman was gorgeous, lingering in life and slowly being dragged down by death, and absolutely beautiful. Her delicate cheekbones curved underneath the soft creamy skin as white as snow, dark heavy eyelashes hide the beauty of her eyes. A wild roaring ocean flowed into the two large orbs, the blue seemed to liquefy and crash against the dark edges of her eyes, the wild ocean contained into perfectly round, large pools of her eyes. Crimson red lips pulled lightly into a smile as a ragged breath fell from her light smile, each breath causing a shake to come from the tiny frame, her delicate body showing a form of true grace and beauty even in pain. Silky raven hair lay in disarray on her head, framing her pixie face as a small strand of the dark hair landed lightly on her fragile nose that pointed outwards slightly, making her look more like a pixie. A fairy goddess, beautiful in the storm and broken but strong, her small frame containing inhuman beauty, beauty only for goddesses, or angels; yet here she lays in a pool of her own blood. Lying on the ground with a weak but beautiful smile, she shows beauty through the pain that swells in her eyes and lingers in every weak breath.

I fall to my knee's bringing the girl into my arms as my heart was unable to contain the sudden desire to hold the broken girl, unsure if the beauty was alive or not. She cannot be dead; nothing so beautiful could die, alone and on the streets.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please don't be dead, just…oh my god." I fell into hysterics as I brought my head down to her mouth, desperate to know the fate of the pixie girl, fearing that it may already be too late. A small trickle of a breath tickled at my ear, my eyes snapped to her chest watching as it weakly rose and shook then fell. I let out a relieved gasp, bringing the girl into a hug, kissing the cold cheek and whispering into her ear. "Its okay honey, its okay, I will get you help, you'll pull through this, just be strong for me, just be strong. Please please please." I hardly noticed the tears that fell from my cheeks, falling from my chin to land on the girl in my arms. I grabbed the phone from my pocket dialing the ambulance, nearly yelling into the phone as my mind crashed into desperation.

The cold of the night bit at my shoulders, nipping at my soft flesh, but I didn't move to protect me from the harsh winds. I stayed close to the pixie woman, my arms wrapped tightly around her as I rocked back and forth, my lips moving to whisper soothing words that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Therefore, when the girl turned to move her head, I nearly screamed in surprise, my heart racing as my eyes locked onto the pain filled glassy eyes of the broken woman, watching as a sliver of focus pooled into her hazy eyes. Sculpted eyebrows furrowed together as the ocean eyes narrowed at me, seeing through the thick haze. Her lips quivered as a painful gasp fell from her lips, flittering to my ears. I watched with growing anxiety for this woman's death as she stared up at me, her eyes growing to an impossible size as recognitions swirled along with the waves in her eyes.

"B-Bell-la?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise as my mouth fell agape. My heart stuttered then raced up to my throat, a small blush filling my cold cheeks. I watched with a sense of wonder as the broken girl's lips pulled painfully into a beautiful smile, filled with warmth and emotion, her eyes sparkling with swirls of emotion. My heart seemed to melt, my arms wounding tightly around her as my heart jumped out of my chest and into her broken hands.

"Shh, its okay honey, you're going to be okay, I called the ambulance and they will be here very soon. Just…hang in there okay?" The words flittered out of my frozen lips, my mouth cracking into a smile as the girl's smile grew, her eyes glued to mine. My heart already seemed to belong to her, it felt unbelievable pain for what it may loose if tonight goes another way, if that god damned ambulance doesn't get here fast enough. Through the pain though, I felt some sort of pull, a sudden connection in which I couldn't be more positive that our lives our now entwined.

"What's your name honey?" The question came out, surprising my startled heart as each word dripped out of my mouth. The girl on the floor just smiled brightly, the pain being ignored as she stared at me, as if I was some sort of light. That was stupid, she is probably in a great amount of pain and I ask her what her name is…Great job Bella.

However, she seems to know my name…

I just brushed that thought a way, as a small voice fluttered to my ears, finding strength against the raging winds.

"Alice." I nodded, ignoring the small flutter in my heart as she whispered her name.

"Alright Alice, your going to have to stay really strong and hang in there for me okay?" She nodded as a wailing of an ambulance whipped to my ears, hope starting to spike at my heart. Within seconds the ambulance pulled up right by Alice and me, a stretcher pulled out as large men tumbled out of the car.

I stepped back, allowing them to take Alice into the car, watching with dread as they started to close the doors, trying to shut me out. A loud scream filled the night, somewhat muffled from the heavy doors that shut me out, the scream still stabbed me in the heart. I jumped up, banging on the doors until they opened once more, letting me jump inside, and watching as the scream died down immediately. Alice looked at me, pain obvious in her eyes but behind the raging pain, there was love, staring at me as her lips whispered pain filled words to my ears.

"Don't leave m-me." I didn't wait for the men to drive off; I pounced down right next to her, entwining my fingers with hers.

"Never." Though the word came out suddenly, it spoke the truth, making my head swirl with confusion, but through the haze, it was clear. I wouldn't leave Alice, not until she asked me to. I would stay with her all night and all week if I needed to. She smiled, closing her eyes lightly as her breath became more easily, her heart settling down on the monitor.

I felt myself falling that moment, falling into something that couldn't be stopped, falling into a situation that would change my life forever, falling in love. I found myself relieved, as I looked down at the sleeping Alice, the hospital coming easily into view, my fingers still entwined like missing puzzle pieces.

Everything felt at peace, the moment shimmering with relief as Alice's heart stabilized, allowing my heart to sigh in relief.

I stepped out of the car, following the men who rolled Alice into the hospital, following the woman who had stolen my heart within seconds.

**Okay, so I never ever know how to end these stories. This was a one shot, im getting better and better perhaps. Hmm…anyway, this story was written a while ago, and I just suddenly decided to tie an ending with that. I will not be able to write the next chapter to Just a Pet in about two weeks because of vacation, and I thought I might as well just write this since it's practically already written.**

**I hope that it's okay.**

**Read and Review, it means the world to me. ;)**


End file.
